


Legacy

by Superheronerd_1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Rey, Daddy Luke, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy, Light Angst, Other, Super Light Angst, Yeah thats right sisters, baby Rey coming at ya with OT Trio, mostly its super sweet okay, one shots, we STAN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheronerd_1/pseuds/Superheronerd_1
Summary: There was a kid in the ship. Young. A toddler. Practically a babe.Luke tilted his head at the child-toddler-practically-babe who was wearing his pilot helmet. It was way to big for...it. The helmet looped to one side and the practically-babe was just staring at Luke through the yellow eye shield."Hello." Luke greeted brightly. He knelled down and stretched out his hand. "Nice to meet you."The practically-babe looked at Luke's hand for a moment before it turned around. Luke watched as it-they- continued on looking and poking around his X-wing that was docked in Lando's ship hanger bay. They didn't seem particularly disturbed by Luke's presence.****So its "Glove" but instead of Vader and Luke its Luke and Rey. Yeah. One shots again. We stan Skywalkers not knowing what to do with kids.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey, Rey & Han Solo, Rey & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I KNOW I FUCKING KNOW OKAY I finally fucking ended Glove and now I'm doing a whole ass new series of oneshots. Its just, goddamn, Pretentious is taking so long for me to write AND its super intericated. I've never done a project so long and its ALREADY 30 PAGES LIKE?????? And i learned that I need to write teh whole thing bevause if I don't I'm never going to post anything after the first chapter. Glove ended at sixty something pages so thats telling you something. Its a fucking novel I swear  
> I'm not making any promises on this I'm just starting from the beginning at first then its all up in the air
> 
> Also, look, Luke isn't very trained for anything other then defense and lightsabers. He's not going to sense who Rey is for a hot mintue simply because he was not trained to ever do so. And I also want to ignore it bevause I was very wrong on what her parentage is so my fic my rules.
> 
> And do I even have to say not betad? Because the only time I retook at this is when I spellcheck everything because I type to fast for my brain to actually tell.my fingers the correct keyboard things

There was a kid in the ship. Young. A toddler. Practically a babe.

Luke tilted his head at the child-toddler-practically-babe who was wearing his pilot helmet. It was way to big for...it. the helmet looped to one aide and the practically-babe was just staring at Luke threw the eye shield.

"Hello." Luke greeted brightly. He kneeled down and stretched out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

The practically-babe looked at Luke's hand for a moment before it turned around. Luke watched as it-they- countined on looking and poking around his X-wing that was docked in Landos hanger bay. They didn't seem particularly disturbed by Luke's presence.

Which. Well. Luke was not humbled,no, but he wasn't annoyed by it. Jakku was a planet so far from civilization he wouldn't be surprised if they still had ground speeders. With _wheels_.

So he turned from the practically-babe and grabbed some goggle cleaner. He wasn't going to push them away for trying to get some shade from the sun, especially something as harmless as this.

The cleaner was not liquid but instead just an air blower. He set the goggles on the table, pulled off his finger wrappings and got to work on getting the sand off the lenses the best he could.

Something tugged at his leg. He locked down and the practically-babe was holding up a. Hmm.

"Uh-thank you?" He replied as he knelt took the bundle of wires from the tiny hand. They seemed satisfied and went back to touring around the hanger.

Luke leaned against the table and began to watch. 

The practically-babe explored the contents of cabinets and pulled out an array of objects. Wires, bolt cutters, pointers, a few cups. Lots of cups. What? 

_Oh_. Luke understood. He walked passed the practically-babe and up to the ice box in the sizable ship. He grabbed a water container and walked back down to the open hanger. 

He grabbed a cup from the practically-babe's pile and filled with water then gave it to them. "Here you go."

The practically-babe stopped going through the stuff and stared at the offering for a moment..they tilted their head at the cup then looked back to look. They had to lean back a little to see through the helmet shield and Luke smiled. "It's alright, I promise. Water."

They still didn't take it. Luke set the cup and the water container down and backed away to give them some space. He didn't blame them for not trusting Luke- horrible beings in the world, especially with the new climate of the galaxy. 

The Empire had fallen but in some places-like Jakku, the last place of battle- the news had not reached the civilian ears. But this planet was so far out Like wasn't worried about an uprising.

He went back to clearing off his goggles. He sat down and let a leg hang off the open door, enjoying the slight wind.

This planet was nowhere close to how hot Tattoine was but it still reminded Luke of the farmstead. Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru. Family.

_Tell your sister you were right._

A helmet landed on his thigh and Luke jumped from his train of thought. "Jeez, you scared me." But he smiled to let the practically-babe know he wasn't mad.

They had hair pulled into three messy buns on there head with brown eyes and prominent eyebrows. Luke was shocked at how _young_ they were. Their face was dusty from the sand, clean tails at the corner of their mouth from the water. Still, he couldn't outright pinpoint if they were a boy or girl.

They held up the cup close to there face and reached a hand out. Luke reached out his own and they patted his palm once. _Thank you_.

Luke nodded softly. "No problem." 

They didn't respond, just gazed at him as they drank the water. Luke turned back down to the goggles ( _In all the names of living how in the hell does this much sand get inside of the lenses?!)_ when he heard the soft thump of a body.

He looked up to see the practically-babe sitting down, staring peacefully at the town in the distance as they sipped from their cup.

Luke studied them. He could sense that they had suffered a great trauma- abandonment? Death? He wasn’t going to pry. There was just something so serene about them, so trusting.No, not trusting. Accepting. Luke wasn’t sure which was worse.

He finally went back to cleaning his goggles. “You have a name?”

Nothing.

“You have any family around?” 

Silence. 

There was something about this practically-babe, something familiar. It didn’t scare him but it did make him curious. Who was this child?

They tapped his leg and looked up. They were holding up the half-full cup of water to him. Luke shook his head and gently pushed it back to them. “No, thank you tho. You’re very thought full.”

No reaction to sit but they set the cup down between them and grabbed a bundle of wires ( _Why are there so many wires?)_ and a small useless transmission and began to fiddle with it.

Luke looked down at its little shoe-there was a hole in the side of it. A little toe peaked out. INfact, their whole outfit was dirty and rough looking. They had bruises and burns all around its arm, scratches here and there.

Luke looked over into the town. He highly doubted anyone was watching the child close enough to realize they were gone.

Or maybe…

“You a scavenger, young one?” Luke asked out loud. Of course he got no answer, didn’t truly expect one out of the practically-babe. But he had a feeling the rifling through cabinets was more than simply exploring.

But they looked up and held the bundle of transmission. He shook his head. “Yours.”

He truly hoped Lando didn’t plan on hoarding the part- it was practically useless. Luke would ask but he was in one of the farthest parts of town doing his own business. 

The only reason why Luke had decided to come was. Actually, there was no true reason. When Leia mentioned it to him in passing he jumped right on the opportunity. Kind of. Leia had truly asked him, told him it was crucial for the population.

He really shouldn’t have- Jakku didn’t have anything related to the Jedi that he knew of. Nothing truly screamed _Hey Luke come here! We got some cool religion facts for ya!_ The only thing screaming was the townsfolk at night from the pub. At Least Lando was having a grand time.

Yet Luke had agreed to come for a standard week at the minimum to make sure the civilians would transfer into its New Republic. Leia seemed pretty adamant about it, now that Luke thought about it.

He sat back against the wall and looked down at his lap, goggles fully abandoned. By the kriffing Force.

“You ever meet my sister? Word of advice.” Luke said to the practically-babe. He straightened up and pulled his cream colored pants from his ankle boots to allow more air. “Don’t allow yourself to be outsmarted by her. It goes to her head.” 

The practically-babe just blinked at him. “It's not a bad thing.” He said while he rolled his white pants up. “Past few years have been fairly stressful. Everyone needs a Jedi, and I’m just trying to figure out where to take the religion.” 

Now, Luke knew the practically-babe did not know anything that he was rattling on about. It didn’t seem to trouble her though, they just observed and drank their water.

He stood up and dropped his blaster on table. He adjusted the headband so his hair would stop ticking his eyes (he really needed to get a haircut). “I mean, a few years ago I didn’t believe in anything really. Maybe the Sandman. But now I’m the last of a whole religion and from what the recent records say it wasn’t truly great.”

He took in a deep breath and held it in with his eyes closed, fingers outstretched. His body relished in the slight stretching, the pleasant soft ache of his muscles relaxing and spreading after doing really nothing but walking and sitting all day. 

There was something leaning against him and he looked down to see the practically-ababe doing the same, little legs and arms spread wide. They were looking up and watched and when Luke met their gaze they smiled.

Luke didn’t have ice in his heart but at that moment he felt it melt (frozen water, the most ridiculous thing in the entire galaxy). He grinned back. “You’re doing great. Try and keep your arms together.”

He lowered his arms and held his own hands. The practically-babe watched and then did the same. Luke raised his arms, while still holding his own hand, and they did the same until they were both standing in the hanger stretching.

“You’re doing good.” Luke said again. The practically-babe was pleased.

For the next hour or so Luke stretched his body and showed the practically-babe how to do their own round of stretching. They seemed genuinely interested in learning. 

Luke didn’t mind at all-while they didn’t speak to him they’re overall demeanor was pleasant. He could not sense anything dark in the little soul, not that he would expect to. 

“Are you hungry?” The sun was setting low and he doubted the practically-babe had anything to eat before midday today. He didn’t wait for the answering stare, and he didn’t need the Force to know they were hungry.

He stood up from his downwards position and gave his bod a little shake. They did the same and followed him to the back of the hanger and watched as he gathered a fruit bar for them. “Here you are.”

They look at him to the bar. They watched as he bite into his before they ate their own.

Luke smiled at their facial expressions. The bar was on the moist side of rations and he doubted the planet was full of anything close to that. He sat down against a leg of his ship and they sat back right next to him and looked up to the ship with wide eyes and wonder.

He was pleased to see some sweat on their brow-it meant that their little body had enough water to have it in the first place.

“You’re going to have to go back home soon.” He said. They looked back at him when spoke and looked away again, their little soldiers were slumped.

Luke didn’t blame them- he enjoyed their company.

They finished their meal and Luke started to clean up around the bay. He looked over and saw the practically-babe’s now empty cup still on the door and raised a hand to summon it to himself. He started to fill it back up when the practically-babe was wildly tugging on his pants.

He looked down to see them waving their fruit stick around in their other hand. Thye pointed the stick to the cup and to the doors.

“Oh, yeah.” Luke said and berated himself for a moment. He crouched down to their level and spread his hands to let go of the canister and cup. Before the objects could hit the floor and lifted them back up in between the practically-babe and himself. “Sorry, I forgot to explain it.”

The over-slight on Luke's part didn’t seem to bother them- they were memorized by the simple objects levitating. Luke grinned. “It's called the Force.”

They stared at him and smiled. 

***

“Uhm…”

“Hey Lando!”

“Hi Luke.” Lando stepped up into the bay and stood where he was. “What are you doing?”

A fair question, Luke thought. Currently he was on one hand with the practically-babe sitting throwing objects into the air for him to grab with his abilities and having them hover in that spot. There had to be over two dozen things in the air at this point in time, an odd mixture of spare parts, tools, ration bars, cups, and a few headbands.

The only reason for him to being on the one hand was that the practically-babe had gotten bored with Luke doing it on his haunches so might as well have some entertainment. After all, it was up to him to spread the Good Word of the Jedi.

(And, a voice sounding an awful lot like Aunt Beru, Luke may be a bit dramatic.)

“Spreading the Good Way. The Neutral Way.” Luke replied with a laugh. “The _Jedi_ Way.”

Lando smiled down at him and walked up and put his hat on Luke’s foot. “Is the Jedi Way going to clean up?”

“Perhaps.” But he was already setting everything down on the ground and into containers. He placed his second hand back on the ground and slowly lowered his legs so he was kneeling.

The practically-babe had come close to him when Lando had come in and now they were just about smothered to his shoulder. They put on hand on Luke’s shoulder and when Luke turned to them, they gestured to lando.

Lando watched and he crouched down. He stuck out a hand. “Lando.”

The practically-babe looked the hand then to Luke, who nodded. They seem satisfied with that because they reached out their own tiny hand to give a shake and retreated back toLuke’s side.

Lando smiled at them and turned back to Luke. “Couldn’t keep yourself entertained?”

“This planet is so far out of touch I would be surprised if they even knew about the Empire.” Luke said. Tiny hands started to bunch up his hair and he spit a bit when they pulled down his hand band so his neck. “I heard someone talk about how unfair the Republic was about their trading laws.”

Lando raised an eyebrow. He stood back up and begin to take off his days worth of materials. “So instead of doing _anything_ else, you went out to find a kid?” But he was smiling as he said it and Luke knew he meant no ill-will.

Luke shrugged and winced when the practically-babe pulled hard on a knot. “They actually found me, for your information.”

“Story of your life.”

For the next few hours the three of them busied themselves on the ship. Luke and Lando chatted about the town news ( _"Oh yeah apparently Miszah Vulta owes Cardigarian thrifty credits. Broke his limited edition collectors item_ Space Ranger _plate."_ ) while their new friend followed.

It took time for them to get used to Lando but was won over when he passed them a small crate for them to stand on as he sewed up a bag. "Here, you wanna help?" He asked and gave then a needle and some thick thread.

Late into the day Luke and the practically-babe fiddled with anything they wanted to, from sewing to cleaning and even making shapes in the sand.It wasn't until Luke noticed the temperature cooling and the automatic system lights come on that he remembered the practically-babe probably had someone waiting for them.

“You’re going to have to go home, you know that right?” Luke said over bolt cutters.

They didn’t respond, only handed a wrench to Lando next to them. 

Luke sighed and tilted his head in a soothing type of way. He controlled himself and gently reached out to the practically-babe to send out a relaxing sensation. 

But they are already relaxed- the thought of going back was giving them anxiety and dread.

Luke did not want to send the child back to its home. And the thought surprised him as much as finding out his parentage did, he could feel the new revelation in the back of his knees, his slightly dry palms. He simply did not want the child to leave.

Yet what control did he have? If he was being honest with himself, Luke may have just been lonely the past few weeks (months). The practtically-babe was just so _familiar_ in the most aching way and he could not put his finger on, fake or real.

“Come on, young one.” Luke said as he stood. 

Lando gave the practically-babe a little sack for them to put the useless transfusion and bundle of wires in and then handed it to them. “You’re a good one.”

They slowly stood up and stared at the floor, not particularly sad but definitely not happy. 

Luke was a Jedi. He was above connections. He did not make any friendships.

He kneeled down looked the practically-babe in the eyes. “We’re here for at least another week, and you can come by any time. At first light, even.”

It was also a stupid rule. The only reason why he was here was for his make-shift family.

The practically-babe smiled at him, tiny teeth in not-amazing condition coming through. Luke said “DO you want me to walk you home?”

They nodded and reached out for Luke’s hand as he stood, waved good-bye to Lando, and together they walked out of the hanger.

The town was not far away from the ship so it wasn’t surprised as to why the child had no problem coming into the ship. THey held hands the whole way and Luke slowed down to their unhurried pace.

As they walked hand and hand back to the town, the sun started to set and it casted of the orange glow. Luke lost his train of thought for a moment as he stared out into it.

Luke had been all over the galaxy. Desert planets, ice planets, city planets. He has seen a hundred suns at this point but every single one always sets the same way.

"The twin suns of Tattoine were as close as brothers could be." Luke murmured, the old tale as familiar as his own body. He looked down to the practically-babe and they tilted their little head at him.

"Tatooine is another planet." Luke said. "Like this one. But instead of one sun-" he pointed towards the horizon. "It had two."

They widened their eyes and looked around the area. Luke nodded. "Tatooine is hotter than this place, hard to believe." They continued their walk.

It wasn't a far walk- Luke could still see the inside of the hanger bay from here- but the little town was just that. Little.

The practically-babe guided him to where she lived. An odorless hut with electricity. There was a species Luke didn't know sitting on a chair outside of it playing cards.

The species looked up. "You're late girl."

Luke saw the pra- the girl shrug. She held up the useless transmission and the species nodded and took it. "Go in."

The girl turned towards Luke and patted his leg. Luke crouched down and squeezed her little shoulder. "I'll be here for the next week if you want to hang out again." 

She smiled then turned inside of the hut.

Luke watched as she was greeted (grunted at really) by other occupants. He turned to the door keeper. "The girl. Who is she?"

The doorkeeper shrugged. "Dunno. Sold to us about a year ago, guessing she's three ish." They put a card on a table next to them. "I train the new ones. Show them what to grab, how to get it, how to earn their keep."

"Her parents _sold_ her?" Luke asked. He looked back into the hut.

"Happens. Plenty of times. Empire doesn't know or care, why should we?"The keeper said.

Luke shook his head. "The Empire fell. We're the New Republic now."

"Yet here we are." The keeper dropped their card hand and looked at luke with its blurry eyes. "Why? Do you want to buy her?"

_Jedi jedi jedi._

Luke shook his head and stared after her. Then he turned and went back to his ship.

  
  


"I don't like it." He said as he hopped in the back.

"Shocked. I am. Truly." Lando called from the opening to the main center. 

Luke went to the stairs and started up them. "No really. Its slavery."

"Its trafficking, not slavery." Lando replied from the table he was at, his days spoils spread in front of him. "You've been all over the Galaxy, Luke. Why is this one child so different?"

Luke loved Lando, he truly did. He never judged anyone outright, never called Luke out on his crazy rants, and he was constantly trying to make up Cloud City to Han and Leia. So as he asked Luke about his connection to the practically-babe Luke was grateful not to hear any outright concerns. He was easy going, something Luke could never hope to achieve.

He thought about this as he sat down in a chair and reached for the useless object on the table. "She was just so sweet. And accepting, even in a place like this."

"You came from a dust ball, right?" 

"Yeah. Why?" But Luke knew and Lando didn't answer. Easy going.

  
  
  


***

  
  


_I am one with the Force the Force is with me_

Wind blew his hair.

_I am one with the Force the Force is with me_

Twenty miles away a womp rat died from wounds it sustained in a battle over a mouse.

_I am one with the Force the Force is with me_

A luggabeast was born and began to nurse from its mother.

_I am one with the Force the Force is with-_

"Hello there." Luke smiled down at his friend, still crisscrossed in the air. "Isn't it a bit early for you?"

The sun was only starting to peek over the sand dunes, the ground still lit up by the moon. Yet here was the practically-babe, wearing the same light clothes as yesterday. She smiled at him and then sat down on the ground.

"Oh um." Luke turned. He lowered himself to the ground (rocks he was unaware of following, whoops) and faced the girl. "Can you cross your legs like this?"

She saw and followed. Luke placed his hands on his knees and she followed and stared at him expediently. 

He nodded. "I was just meditating- focusing my energy on the planet. Make sense?" 

She nodded and pointed to the rocks. 

"That was me." _Jedi jedi jedi_. "Do you want me to show you?"

The practically-babe grinned and wiggled a bit in her spot.

Luke closed his eyes. He was still heavily connected to the Force, the internal energy and himself becoming one. He focused on the girl-

_Holy fritz_.

The girl, full of energy. Luke opened his eyes and she was still there, happy and content.

No wonder why she seemed familiar! Luke wanted to hit himself over the head for being such an oblivious person. She was like him.

His heart beat in his chest and he knew if he drank more water earlier he would be sweating. Instead he and the girl simply gazed at one another.

He's...he's never been in this situation. Last Force-sensitive person he met tried to kill him. But she wasn't a murderer. 

She was just an innocent practically-babe. Who was waiting for him to meditate.

"Uh. Right." He made his decision. "Close your eyes. If you want. But don't hurt yourself, you don't have to squish them." 

She relaxed her scrunched eyes.

"Now I just want you to relax. Do you know what that means?" He didn't know what she knew and wanted to try and make it as easy as possible, but she drew in a deep breath and let it out.

Luke closed his eyes and changed his breathing pattern to hers. He felt the sun on the side of his face.

_I am one with the Force the Force is with me_

He reached back out to the practically-babe (he really needed to figure out her name). She was a bright energy, untapped and truly undiscovered. Luke had no idea how powerful she could be.

(He still had no idea how powerful he himself is.)

He focused on her and then gathered the Force around them. 

_I am one with the Force the Force is with me_

They begin to rise from the sand and he felt her excitement. He peeked one eye open just a tiny bit and watched as she looked around, reached for the risks surrounding them both. He smiled.

_I am one with the Force the Force is with me_

***

"I'm not really sure _how_ anyone can use the Force." He said to her. "Everyone has a it because the Force is everything. Understand?"

She nodded once, his helmet falling over her face.

Luke knew that she probably didn't understand every single word he meant but she didn't seem confused.

They were in town and Luke was just browsing the small settlement. There was a surprising amount of color and trading posts, even a few outdated droids.

One bumped into him and made a beeping sequence he didn't quite understand. "Repeat that again?" He asked.

The girl came next to him and the oddest thing happened. She started to make weird noises from her mouth, from wet air bubbles and clicks of her tongue.

Luke watched for a moment and then the droid started to respond to her. Then he understood and smiled, laughed a bit.

She was speaking _droids_.

It was the absolute most adorable moment Luke had ever seen, and he once held a baby bantha. Now _that_ 's adorable.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" he murmured as she had a conversation with the droids. 

The girl took off his helmet and swiped at her brow and Luke gave her his water contina for her to drink from. She nodded her thanks and gave it back to him and continued to make those weird little beeping noises.

Luke busied himself by looking at the stall the droid was stationed at- a little shop of knick knacks and oddities. One black figure and he went closer to see what it was _oh by the Force._

It was overcharged in muscles and the helm was more comical then he remembered, and the shoulders were most _definitely_ not that large. He looked to the shop owner and gestured to it. “How much?”

And that's how Luke became the owner of a Darth Vader figure. He bent down to the girls height and held it out to her. “This was my father, you know.”

She wasn’t that impressed and continued talking to the droids.

For the rest of the week that's how Lukes days went. The practically-babe would come and join him at sunrise and hang around until sunset when he would walk her back to her little hut with some form of offering to the door keeper. Sometimes Lando would join, sometimes they all just had a meal together.

He was pleased to see that she started to bulk up a tiny bit, even with the basic ration bars Luke had in his arsenal. She was even sweating!

She was quiet. Her and Luke had developed their own system of communicating. If he wasn’t looking at her she would make a sort of beeping noise (not unlike Artoo who was currently with Han) to get his attention. Where he went she would follow and if she was bored she had absolutely no qualms about exploring the rest of the ship on her own. She even went as far as almost turning the ship on.

They went on walks around the settlement together, sometimes holding c=hands or she would just grab onto his pants. Luke would seek out some of the more calm locations and would meditate and some-what have her join.

The practically-babe was obsessed with Luke’s abilities, and she was always testing him to see if he could grab anything from her dropping an object or even purposefully climbing high in places, forcing him to levitate her down (but Luke definitely did not know this. Nope.).

It was...nice. Having a sort of routine, having someone else who was like himself. Even if that someone was no higher than his thigh and would only speak in a crude form of droids.

But there time was ending. Truly Lando and himself only needed to be here for this standard week, not even that. Luke was beginning to think that the only reason why they were here was because Lando mentioned it to Han, who mentioned it to Leia, who was so stressed she chose to focus on Luke’s own stress, and thus here he was.

Yet he was glad of it. And saddened by it.

The last day had come and he had to tell the no-name-practically-babe that he was leaving. He didn’t want to, was the thing. But this was her home, scavenger clan or not. They bonded over the past week and Luke knew-knew. Knew…

He wasn’t sure what he knows, he just was aware that he _knows_ it. Sand is grainy, space has no air, he knows that the girl shouldn’t be here.

Luke looked down at the girl as she was holding his hand and walking through the shipyard. She very much enjoyed poking around the ships, taking his helmet and pretending to pilot (and Luke most definitely did not find a fairly small pod racer, place the girl in there, made sure she had her seatbelt and definitely did not levitate it a few feet off the ground and in a circle).

“I don’t want to send her back.” Luke murmured to Lando when they were all in the hanger. THe practically-babe was busy herself with the inside of his X-Wing.

Lando knodded. “I figured. But what are you going to do?”

“My aunt and uncle raised me from birth.” Luke said simply. “I never appreciated them enough.”

“I think they did a good job.” Lando said. “Yiu don’t lie, you don’t cheat. Don’t think I ever saw you punch anyone without reason. Not a bounty hunter.”

“A farmer.” Luke finished. He smiled. “Smuggler for a while there.”

“You talking about the Yaks?”

“Yeah. Han didn’t talk to me for a solid standard month, would only motion to me.”

Lando tossed the girl a roll of cloth and some air cleaner. “Dust the controls!” and he turned back to Luke. “Look, if you want to be a father-”

“I don’t.” Luke said. “I just don’t want her to be trapped on this planet. She deserves more than that.”

“And so do the other millions. So why her?” Lando asked. “Because, sensitive or not, you wouldn’t do this for any old kid on the street.”

That's what it came down to.

Luke _wouldn’t_ do this for any other child (as far as he knew). He really hasn’t had much of a chance to think about it in the past few years and growing up all he ever thought about was travelling the stars.

Now he could. He could go anywhere, do anything he wanted. HIm, his new family, a new religion. The galaxy was free from war, he wasn’t needed. Luke wasn’t a soldier.

His action figure burned in his pocket. 

He gave Lando one look and then jumped gracefully the four meters to his cockpit - _“Guess I’ll just stay here, no problem. Not like I helped-”._ The practically-babe turned in the seat and smiled at him. 

“Do you like it here?” Luke asked, subtle as a blaster. “I mean on Jakku.”

She shrugged. Of course, she wouldn’t know anything else.

Luke sighed and adjusted himself. He ended up in a position of his legs just barely missing his hand controls. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he’s a Jedi. He doesn’t need comfort.

He needed help trying to explain to a child that he wanted to adopt (save? Raise?) her and bring her along. Having her leave a planet she may have been all her life. But no pressure.

C’mon farmboy, you shot a moon that wasn’t a moon. You can do this.

“I mean, would you want to come with me.” She stood up about to climb out and Luke raised a hand. “I mean off this planet.”

She tilted her head at him, leaned over and patted his shoulder. He reached up to gently hold it. “I mean, do you want to come with Lando-” he gestured to Lando down below- “ and I, and live with my family.”

He felt her confusion slowly seep into something else. She grinned and threw her small arms around Lukes neck and started to pat his back.

Luke grinned and hugged back. He hear Lando climb up the ladder and she reached out to him to until suddenly they were all hugging on top of Luke’s X-Wing.

***

“I’m taking the girl.” He told the door keeper. “You are not going to argue about the matter.”

The Door keeper didn’t even look up. “Fine.”

“And you will tell your boss that you have no idea who took the girl.” Luke said.

“And I will tell my boss I have no idea who took the girl.”

Luke turned to Lando and the girl. “You have any trouble with anyone in the area?”

Lando looked at Luke incredulously and shook his head. “That just saved so much time. It could have been a disaster! A whole fight!” Lando laughed, the sound straight from his chest. “I don’t think my ship is going to have enough space for all of us.”

Luke smiled and grabbed the outstretched hand from his new ward who was so happy she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Are you ready to meet the rest of your family?”

  
  


***

_Han I have some live freight we need help exporting._

_Landos ship not big enough?_

_It's sort of not...suited enough._

_Illegal?_

_Well there's not a law that says I_ can't.

_Is it a law that just hasn't been written yet or a law we just invalidated._

_It's a, a grey area. Mostly. I'm not going to look too hard into it._

  
  


“A baby.”

“A toddler.” Luke corrected. Her little head leaned against his own to show truly how sweet she was. Or maybe Luke was being biased.He had wanted Lando to come with him to help soothe Hand over this but he had needed to finish tying up his own loose end in the town.

Han raised an eyebrow. “You said live freight.”

“I never said how long we would have the live freight.” Luke replied. “So technically, you can’t be surprised. And you never asked.”

“A baby, Luke.” Han took and deep breath and closed his eyes. He began to mumble under his breath, something about _Skywalker_ and _death of me_. Not that Luke was listening.

He and the girl looked at each other. Her eyes were still partially red from crying earlier and all Luke wanted to do was to assure her even more that she was safe. She was with good people now. He was going to protect her.

But he had no idea how.

“Why, why in all the time we’ve known each other, of all times to have a child, you pick the end of a war” Han said louder becoming increasingly more stressed.“We just ended the War, Luke!"

"And our lives are going to be boring." Luke just barely jokes. He set down the girl on the rounded couch and gave her a water bottle and a blanket. 

She tried pushing it off but he put next to her. "You're going to need it. It's awfully cold in space." He said gently.

Luke couldn't _really_ blame Han and his apprehension to Luke's very-fresh-but-totally-thought-out-plan. Han just needs to spend some time with her. With Luke's new...ward. Luke's ward.

( _By the force what am I doing this is not beneficially to the galaxy shes just so sweet and there is something so familiar about her)_

Han took a deep breath and put a hand on Luke's warm shoulder. His cool fingers gave Luke goosebumps. "Kid-"

" _Older than Leia_ Han-"

"-you can't just randomly-"

"-it wasn't randomly it was planned out-"

"-become a father because one child-"

"-not a father, not the plan. And my plans usually work out! Look at you-"

"-we barely survive by our teeth! And-"

"-things are going to slow down now-"

"-and don't you want to find some Jedi woosie-what its-"

"-she can come along-"

"-I'm not a babysitting service-"

"-you also said you weren't going to help with the rebellion-"

"-that was _six_ years ago _let things go-_ "

"-says the guy who's still mad about the live stock-"

"-that's a _whole_ nother issue! The Falcon smelled like fur for a _month_ -"

Luke was sure they could have gone for the rest of the night before Chewbacca interjected with a roar. _Who's the girl?_

Luke took a deep breath and let go of any feelings of defense. Han wasn't angry or irritated that he could notice, mostly just confused and annoyed. Which were all very valid to feel in this situation. "Chewie this is. Well. Were still figuring out her name."

Luke heard Han hit his head on the metal wall beside them. "You don't know her _name_!? In the name of Hell, Luke."

"So it's a minor detail." Luke said. The girl hopped down from the couch and looked up at Chewie.

_She's pretty small. A baby._ Chewie said while looking down at the girl. For a moment all they did was study one another. 

Then the girl sucked in a deep breath of air and blew bubbles out at Chewie,converting a sort of engine noise. 

_….?_ The only thought in Luke's head.

All of them stared at her, not really knowing exactly what to do. Luke especially. Why would she do that? What a strange thing to do in the first place.

But Chewie laughed and bent down. He took one furry paw and gently pat the top girls head.

She sneezed and turned to Luke, arms raised. He bent down and picked her up and she placed her hand on his forehead and (fairly roughly) patted the top of his head.

Luke smiled at her and she smiled back. They both turned to Han.

"Remember when I first boarded the Falcon?" Luke asked. 

"I remember you calling her a piece of junk." Han pointed at him.

"And what a wonderful piece of junk she turned out to be." Luke said. He straightened his stance a bit and adjust the girl in his arms so she sat on his hips. "Without you, or Chewie or the Falcon, I would still be back on Tatooine without a purpose."

Han stared at him for a moment then sighed and shook his head. "Flattery gets you nowhere."he looked down to the girl and grudgingly gave a smile.

Luke knew in that instance that he wasn't going to get any grief from him and Luke grinned even harder. "We're gonna need a crib."

"We're gonna need a _name_." Han said. He stepped close to her and placed his hand on his sternum. "Han Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon."

The girl placed her hand on his and held there for a moment. She turned to Luke, who was still smiling,and she smiled at him. "Rey."

" _What?"_ Luke jumped. _Calm calm calm. Jedi Jedi Jedi._

Rey. Her name was Rey. 

_(Han meets her for twenty seconds and gets her to speak, I know her for over a week and I get droid noises. Lovely.)_

She still had her hand on Hans. Han didn't really react,just nodded his head. "Rey has a last name?"

She nodded and out her hand on Luke's heart. "Skywalker. 'm Rey Skywalker."


End file.
